Felosial Zolstep Gilmater Owenbreen
The Hero of the Winds Felosial Zolstep Gilmater Owenbreen (rest of her name redacted) was one of the most famed and respected Heroes on Zyreema in recent times. She left the Green Vale and became a Hero, mostly operating on the territory of Galande, battled Evil for the better part of a whole century. She died in battle against Barn The Wicked five years before Mordred's invasion of Albion. Abilities and Skills Over her career, the Hero of Winds became famous for countless feats of skill an bravery. She was renowned not just as one of the greatest sword fighters on Zyreema but was a master in battle itself. There were few who could match the sheer experience she had accumulated, innumerable Dungeon Keepers finding out the hard way that she had long since learned every trick, tactic and scheme Evil could conceivably throw at her and could adapt and counter them as they came. She was famed for being nigh-unstoppable when she found a target to move towards. The Magic she made use of allowed her to alternate between flowing around and crashing through obstacles. This was due to the unique nature of her magic which combined Holy Magic alongside the blessings of the Spirits of the Wind. These blessings were gifted upon her after the event in which she became a Hero, soon granting her the tittle "Hero of The Winds" due to the skill with which she made use of them. Outside of battle she was also known for her ability to teach others to fight against Evil. Many people, soldiers, adventurers and Heroes alike, had come under her wing. Some of them have passed away long ago, some of them have retired due to old age but the few who are active at the present day swear by the fact that Felosial, though demanding (her standards being so high that anyone that pulled though her bloody full course soon became a big name themselves), that training under her was one of the best decisions they made in their lives - but that they would never want to do so again for as long as they lived. Ripples Across The World Heroes save many lives and touch the hearts of people as they preform their righteous duties, but even among Heroes Felosial was very well connected in The World. All the people that met her, whether they were innkeepers, adventurers, other Heroes and even rulers of nations and independent towns, respected her greatly. A great show of this was the reaction to the news that she had fallen in battle. A mere day after the news she died spread several renowned Heroes dropped whatever they were doing in order to capture the villain responsible. This group included two of her disciples, Xavier Archlight and Lothario Orpharion, as well as two other Heroes comparable with Felosial, the Hero of the Mountains and the Hero of Whispers. Several times that number volunteered to join that hunt (with numerous other big names raring to go, and some town lords volunteering to mobilize large forces) but a sudden spike in Evil threats (presumed to be caused by the same news spreading) required immense manpower to handle. Teacher to Many Felosial was in the role of a mentor quite often during her life. She fought alongside many people over the years and the force of her personality was such that most people would naturally end up following whatever she said. When she visited towns she made a point to visit the local garrisons and "make sure the soldiers are in proper form". When she moved with her party trough the wilderness she would make sure to pass on as much knowledge as she could to whomever she could over the course of the journey. Felosial, according to her closest friends and former students, had a firm belief that passing on experience and wisdom saves more people down the line then any single person ever could. However, she was known for taking it too far at times. The more she liked the people she was working with, the higher her standards for their overall skill. This could go as her as her using her Hero Portal to kick her disciples (armed only with the barest minimum of equipment) into dangerous Magical Hotspots for "survival exercises" or forcing them to spar against her for days without any breaks whatsoever (forcing them to rely on Holy Magic to keep themselves upright). The Hero Few Ever Saw While Felosial was reputed as a very good looking woman, at first glance her behavior was the farthest thing one could call from womanly. She was often described as cold and distant from others, very rarely ever engaging in a conversation that did not have anything to do with the battle against Evil. And even during battle she was the type that never let her emotions show on her face if she could help it. The few times she ever got personal with other people was when her party would be camped by a fire after days in the wilderness. Only a small number of people are aware of just how much Felosial cared about other people, and especially the people close to her. She had seen many comrades in-arms fall during her time and it hurt her no matter how many times she went trough it. She saw soldiers give their lives, throwing themselves into situations that they knew they would not survive, just to buy time for Heroes to arrive or to get away. It pained her to realize time and time again that she could not help everyone - could not be everywhere at once - no matter how fast she moved. She put everything she had into helping others and almost never did anything for herself. Her joy was the moment after a battle when she turned around and saw those she protected and those she fought beside alive, smiling despite their injuries and fatigue. Felosial and Xavier The last disciple Felosial had in her life was one Xavier Archlight, the second prince of the Galande Kingdom. She had accepted to take him under her wing due to it being a direct request of his father Elric (whom she had known since he was a child) but soon regretted her decision as her new disciple was "the epitome of an anoying fanboy" (she never understood why the people of Galande acted that way - "if they spent half as much time on actual training as they do talking about their favorite Heroes they would have had the knights of Avatar Island beat easily"). They only knew each other for some half a year. But over that half a year Felosial the two seemingly clicked in a way that neither ever experienced before that. Xavier met someone who saw him for who he was and payed not even the slightest mind to his lineage. She was the only person who offered him no words of solace, no "that is enough for now" or "you don't need to push yourself that hard". Felosial never compared him to his elder brother and, during the period shortly after he had been chosen by the Armor of the Seven Dawns and split his family apart, that was everything he could ever had asked for. Meanwhile Felosial saw his desperation and determination, his willingness to never stop improving as something comforting. She saw his ability, his potential and his fortune and thought to herself "he might be alright", "he will be able to stay alive" - "he will not disappear". Over time and trough life and death struggles their bond grew. Felosial began to smile more often. But their paths split during a Dungeon Keeper Suppression some five years prior to Mordred's Invasion of Albion. Xavier, who well-meaningly followed her to fight Barn the Wicked despite her warning, would go on in The World to fight as a Hero. Felosial, who put her own body between Barn's deceptive strke and her disciple - met her end under the rain. Her final words only known to the young Hero who was desperately tried to heal her. She had passed away smiling. Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:NPC Category:Silver Eagles Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Elf-folk